Afterwards
by Figgy
Summary: A couple of very short ficlets with a glimpse into the lives of the GW ppl
1. Queen of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its wonderful characters. Nor do I own any of the lyrics situated before each chapter. ^_^ 

Warnings: None really. Each chapter is startling short and is merely a very small glimpse into the lives of the GW ppl. Every chapter signifies a new person and all of these are serious and at times even a tad angsty. When I wrote these I was trying to visually a realistic view of what they could be doing. I'm posting this because it's been sitting in my hard drive for awhile now and I thought 'what the hell' so, hope ya enjoy and I'd greatly appreciate reviews ^_^ 

**Afterwards**

_Chapter One:___

_Queen of the World…_

For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now   
And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow   
"Hunter" Sung by Dido, Written by: D. Armstrong & R. Armstrong   


Relena Darlian understood what was expected of her now as the reporters yelled and screamed their questions as she made her way toward her car. Eight years of the same thing would make anyone used to it. She answered their questions numbly, the questions not really penetrating the dream-like trance she seemed to be in. Eight years of wondrous peace since the Mariemeia war. Eight years of being Vice Foreign Minister, a tie between colonists and Earth, and nine years since she'd worn a crown that claimed her as Queen of the World.   
It saddened her to see parents pointing her out to their children and whispering that she was once their Queen. Didn't they understand? She wasn't the Dove of Peace. She wasn't their Angel. She didn't stop the wars. She'd merely preached her ideals, trying to convince people who didn't want to be convinced.   
She hadn't stopped the wars. They had. Those parents, the soldiers, politicians, nobles, the Gundam pilots. But they didn't want to accept the truth… Because the truth could tie them in knots and thrust a responsibility none of them deserved into their arms. So, they said she was their Queen and Dove and Angel and she took the responsibility of peace on her shoulders. She fought with words…   
Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.   
Words were more powerful than sticks and stones any day. With a single comment she could end the career of any political Representative of the Alliance.   
With a single bullet she could end his life.   
But which was worse? A bullet would kill him, but then what? Then nothing. He'd be dead, nothing more… A ruined career and reputation, however, could destroy his life. His wife may leave him for her fitness trainer, his friends might turn their backs on him, and the reporters would have a field day with his story.   
Honestly, she'd prefer a bullet.   
Life was strange. Years ago she'd been nothing, but a pampered politician's daughter. A bit of a sad and lonely girl, for sure, but she'd had a wonderful life ahead of her. She'd been brilliant in her classes and had even been thinking of her future career… Queen of the World had never been on the list she'd created.   
Every girl wanted to be a princess.   
Why did she have to become their Queen?   
A princess was allowed to relax and be rescued by Prince Charming… The Queen was forced to rule each and everyday, living for her people, trying to understand their needs…   
When she'd accepted this position, as Vice Foreign Minister, she'd never assumed it would last so long. A year or two, maybe, but eight? No… In the back of her mind, she'd always thought that eventually she'd settle down and enjoy this peace that so many others loved.   
But things never seemed to work out the way you planned.   
Prince Charming didn't always marry the princess he rescued.   
Sometimes he disappeared and was never seen again.   
The princess didn't always love the Prince.   
Sometimes she got over her crush and focused on her people.   
Life didn't have a fairytale ending.   
Sometimes the Queen didn't like the crown placed on her head. 

Relena smiled and climbed into her car…   



	2. Perfect Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its wonderful characters. Nor do I own any of the lyrics situated before each chapter. ^_^ 

Warnings: None really. Each chapter is startling short and is merely a very small glimpse into the lives of the GW ppl. Every chapter signifies a new person and all of these are serious and at times even a tad angsty. When I wrote these I was trying to visually a realistic view of what they could be doing. I'm posting this because it's been sitting in my hard drive for awhile now and I thought 'what the hell' so, hope ya enjoy and I'd greatly appreciate reviews ^_^   
**** ****

**Afterwards**__

_Chapter Two:___

_Perfect Soldier…_

It's all right to make mistakes, you're only human   
Inside everybody's hiding something   
"Slide" Sung by Dido, Written by: D. Armstrong, P. Statham & P. Gabriel 

Heero Yuy typed on his Essay on the Reference to Science in the History of Arts and Religion, ignoring the laughing college students around him. His callused fingers dancing across the keys expertly as he occassionally glanced at the notebook propped up beside him. For six years he'd been attending college. He had the finances to easily continue his studying, but he didn't need it after receiving numerous scholarships for his academic and athletic achievements. Six years of learning in a peaceful and strangely normal environment.   
Some thought it strange that he didn't seem to be focusing on a particular major, yet had continued on for two extra years… They didn't realize he'd probably continue for another two years.   
What major could he choose? What major could a soldier choose?   
None of these people realized who he was and he was glad for that. He didn't want to be recognized. He wanted to forget his past and the things he'd done, but his training wouldn't allow him to. So, he remembered and buried himself in books and the adaptable world of college.   
It would be years till he gathered the courage to leave the University. How could he leave? What would he do? Where would he go? The wars were over. They didn't need him and he was glad. He didn't want to be needed. He had killed enough people. He'd seen too much bloodshed and madness.   
Relena had shown him that.   
She truly believed in peace and… He believed in her.   
She taught him that there was another way he could live. That fighting battle after battle wasn't all that he could do…   
Duo had taught him how to laugh…   
The little girl… He wished he knew her name. Nothing would ever rid him of the pain and guilt he felt for her death. But she'd taught him something, too.   
Even the Perfect Soldier made mistakes…   
He pressed enter and waited for the Essay to print. His eyes landed on a dust-covered tome, Medicinal Wonders… He had taken so many lives…   
Heero slowly picked up the book.   
Perhaps, he could learn how to save them instead. 

Heero picked up his printed out Essay and the heavy book and made his way toward the librarian.   
  



	3. Berets

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its wonderful characters. Nor do I own any of the lyrics situated before each chapter. ^_^ 

Warnings: None really. Each chapter is startling short and is merely a very small glimpse into the lives of the GW ppl. Every chapter signifies a new person and all of these are serious and at times even a tad angsty. When I wrote these I was trying to visually a realistic view of what they could be doing. I'm posting this because it's been sitting in my hard drive for awhile now and I thought 'what the hell' so, hope ya enjoy and I'd greatly appreciate reviews ^_^   
**** ****

**Afterwards******

_Chapter Three___

_Berets…_

The TV's on, the sound is down   
One long pause, then you begin, oh look what the cat's brought in   
"Hunter" Sung by Dido Written by: D. Armstrong & R. Armstrong 

Taxes. Refunds. Receipts. Orders. Hilde Schbeicker riffled through it all as she chewed on the end of a very abused pencil. She frowned slightly and pulled the pencil out of her mouth to mark off a price. An amused smile played at the corners of her lips as she caught sight of the smiley face drawn in the corner of the order form. Duo's handiwork, she was sure.   
The shop seemed oddly empty without the sound of the braided American's loud curses as he frantically sought out a receipt. He was so disorganized, it was astounding. Even after all these years the messes he could make shocked her more and more. She sighed and glanced at the clock. Duo had left to meet a contact of theirs.   
Nine years they had been partners… Four years, lovers… Four years. Her friends couldn't understand why they didn't marry, but it just wasn't a subject either felt truly comfortable with. She knew Duo had a fear of commitment… Not because he didn't want to get married, but because the closer he became attached, the more paranoid he became that Death was waiting around the corner for his loved one. Hilde had lost her own family years back during the Eve war and feared the loss of complete control of her life… Feared sharing it completely with another. What if they hurt her? What if she lost them? What if…   
But they were both such cheerful people that no one saw underneath it all… They didn't really want to see. For awhile, they had both worn their masks and tried to hide any pain they felt from the wars… She'd lost herself in her work while Duo had begun drinking.   
A workaholic and a drunk.   
It hadn't taken long for her to realize Duo had a problem and he had quickly pointed out her own. Together counseling was agreed on…   
Things had happened behind those psychiatrist's doors that Hilde would never forget… And some things she wished she could.   
Both had worked out most of their problems, but the fear of losing another loved one was too much for even daily sessions to heal. It just couldn't be done. They both knew for a fact that love didn't keep someone alive. They knew it and it scared them both.   
So, marriage wasn't mentioned and an opening for either to bolt was left open…   
Hilde stared at her hand and tried to imagine a glittering ring on that ink-smudged finger. It was surprisingly very easy to accomplish. She sighed again and shook her head. The thought of losing Duo was an almost physical stab to the heart… Had they gone too far?   
She feared that she at least had… If she lost Duo…   
God… The very thought made her stomach clench and tears well up. He was her best friend, lover, confidant, business partner… He was Duo.   
The door slammed shut and she raised her eyes to watch as he walked toward her, whistling happily.   
Marriage… What did it matter? 

Hilde grinned impishly at Duo.   



	4. Lost, Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its wonderful characters. Nor do I own any of the lyrics situated before each chapter. ^_^ 

Warnings: None really. Each chapter is startling short and is merely a very small glimpse into the lives of the GW ppl. Every chapter signifies a new person and all of these are serious and at times even a tad angsty. When I wrote these I was trying to visually a realistic view of what they could be doing. I'm posting this because it's been sitting in my hard drive for awhile now and I thought 'what the hell' so, hope ya enjoy and I'd greatly appreciate reviews ^_^   
**** ****

**Afterwards**__

_Chapter Four___

_Lost, Lonely_

I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I just want to be happy again   
I just want to feel deep in my own world   
But I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore   
"Honestly Ok" Sung by Dido. Written by: D. Armstrong, M. Benbrook & R. Armstrong 

Dorothy Catalonia raised an eyebrow as she watched Relena walk from the Parliament building. The reporters surrounded the Vice Foreign Minister, yelling their questions till her car drove away. The vultures quickly turned onto the Representatives filling out and she propped her chin up and leaned against the windowsill. Soon, she'd have to join those parading puffed up peacocks, but for awhile now she just wanted to sit up here and ignore the bustling outside.   
Duchess Catalonia, heiress of both the Dermail and Catalonia estates, and Representative of the reformed Romefeller Foundation, licked her lips and closed her eyes. How many years had it been since all her beliefs had shattered before her very eyes? She leaned back and ran her hands down her silk blouse and turned toward the long meeting room and picked up one of the glasses of water that rested beside her stack of files, copies of the many bills that were to be voted on at the next meeting.   
Eight years she'd accepted this pacifist view of life. Eight years she'd thought about her life and the woman she'd become. She never knew whether she should thank Quatre Winner and his friend… Yet, it didn't truly matter since she could never face them. She saw Quatre only at these meetings and he always spoke so politely… Years ago he'd congratulated her on her new life and she'd merely stared at him without answering.   
The truth was it wasn't the wound she'd given him that troubled her, but the fact that they had both seen her lose her control so badly. Their words had destroyed everything she'd clung to… They had made her remember her father and his brave death.   
God, he'd died so she wouldn't have to fight and this was what she'd done? The guilt still ate at her. But she was trying… Trying to start a new life. Trying to right the wrongs she'd committed.   
It was hard to start a new life when she didn't really understand herself.   
She was just so lonely sometimes… No one really understood… They had won the war and all the ones that might've been able to help her through this were dead… Mister Treize, her grandfather, her father… Even Une and Mister Millardo had changed their views… No one understood. Not even she truly understood.   
She was an expert politician, yet working for Relena's ideals somehow seemed to ring falsely. She wanted to go back to being her sure, confident, war-loving self. The woman that knew she was right and that wars were beautiful. Then she'd known who she was, had known what she needed to do… Now…   
She'd felt safe in that life. Safe in the fact she knew who she was.   
Now… Now she was Dorothy Catalonia, former warmonger… A woman still known to be feared and respected by others, yet… She didn't respect herself anymore. Couldn't people see that? She'd stopped believing in her ideals.   
No one could see that she was slowly dying under this pacifist life.   
No one could help her…   
No one, but herself. 

Dorothy Catalonia picked up her files and exited the building, an arrogant smile on her lips as the cameras flashed.   
  



	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its wonderful characters. Nor do I own any of the lyrics situated before each chapter. ^_^ 

Warnings: None really. Each chapter is startling short and is merely a very small glimpse into the lives of the GW ppl. Every chapter signifies a new person and all of these are serious and at times even a tad angsty. When I wrote these I was trying to visually a realistic view of what they could be doing. I'm posting this because it's been sitting in my hard drive for awhile now and I thought 'what the hell' so, hope ya enjoy and I'd greatly appreciate reviews ^_^   
**** ****

**Afterwards**__

_Chapter Five___

_Memories_

I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here   
I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory   
"Here With Me" Sung by Dido, Written by D. Armstrong, P. Statham, and P. Gabriel 

Wufei Chang stared at the monitor before him as the patrol ship drifted through space. Another terrorist group had been stopped and now he and Sally would be returning to HQ to report. He blinked as space debris floated by. Probably the remains of a destroyed colony. He tilted his head as it disappeared out of sight. In the back, he could hear Sally going over their supplies and her soft voice droned in his ears.   
This was his life now. This life with this woman that reminded him of her in so many ways. It still hurt. No matter how much he tried to numb the pain, it still burned inside with a fierce intensity. Meiran and his clan… They were dead and both times he could merely watch. Such tragedies should never be repeated. That was why he did what he did.   
When he'd been younger, focusing all his energy on studies, it had irritated him to be forced into marriage with such a rash woman. Meiran hadn't acted like the other girls. She'd always been trying to prove something. She had never truly thought things out, which was one of the reasons their marriage had been so disagreeable. Communication had been non-existent and he wished…   
Sally and he spoke. Sometimes it was only her telling him about friends or family, but he listened. He wished he had done the same for Meiran. He had always believed that it would be she that learned from him… But Meiran had taught him. She'd taught him the virtue of honor and courage. Nataku… His precious Nataku.   
She had wanted him to be proud of her. Had he only known… Now, it was he that sought her approval, that sought her pride. Would she be proud of the man he'd become? There were many things in his life that were shameful. He had become evil to fight evil, brought war upon the peaceful colonies and earth in his confusion. It had been the people and Yuy that had showed him what he'd become and what he had to do.   
The people… A more idealistic part of him mused that perhaps Nataku's spirit had guided those people. He knew many that would disagree with him. Yuy was one. He would always believe in Relena Darlian, but everyone needed something to believe in.   
He had finally let her spirit rest those years ago. He had finally said his final goodbye. Yet, she would never be truly gone from his thoughts… He still had his memories and they would forever accompany him. Nothing could change the place Meiran held in his heart and soul.   
For so many years, he had fought for her ideal of honor and justice. Thus he had created another ghost to haunt him. Treize. Wufei would never know a more honorable man. Yet, that spirit had also been laid down. Sprits had haunted and steered his life for so long that realizing his own ideals and dreams had been difficult.   
But Sally was there and she understood. She understood and she believed in him. Someone believed in him. Sally would never take Meiran's place, but she had created her own spot in his heart.   
She believed in him and that was okay because he believed in her. 

Chang Wufei looked up as Sally entered the cockpit and he smiled.   
  



End file.
